


Whoops

by ColePike



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: Kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Pike may or may not have soft lips.. </p>
<p>Lighthearted stuff while we wait for the next book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

I turned around from the mess of paperwork, standing up intending to get a Falstaff for me and my friend Joe. When I stood up though, I knocked into Joe’s frame which had magically appeared behind me and felt something warm on my mouth. I saw his blue eyes beneath his glasses and realised we were kissing. I pulled back, pressed my fingers to my lips and could not help but notice that his were quite soft. 

Maybe I should tell him that? Nah. I decided against it and rather laughed and said, ‘Gee, sorry Joe.’

His mouth twitched, ‘I’ll live.’

Embarrassed that he may see the blush I found rapidly tickling my face, I continued to the kitchen. Before I could reach the door, however, Joe called after me, ‘Elvis?’

‘Yeah?’ I replied as I turned around and saw his mouth twitch again, he’s probably thinking of becoming a comedian. He then said, ‘You have soft lips.’

Damn. I knew I should have said it first.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I even think of this? I'm sorry Robert Crais.


End file.
